Desperate Lives Part 2
by Fantastic-Charmed-4
Summary: Synopsis: Evil demons are running a slaughterhouse and the witches inside are lucky it arises to the charmed ones’ attention. Can they be saved?


Charmed

8.01: Desperate Lives Part 2

Synopsis: Evil demons are running a slaughterhouse and the witches inside are lucky it arises to the charmed ones' attention. Can they be saved?

Desperate Lives Desperate Housewives

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige's eyes slowly opened. She was in a padded holding cell. Her arms ached and she was unable to move her hands. _What am I doing here? _she thought, trying to remember the last thing that had happened to her._ Why can't I remember anything! _Paige looked through the bars and saw another cell opposite her. The woman inside was wearing velvet robes and a crescent necklace. She was lying in the cell, her hands were untied and she had nothing on her mouth. After she saw Paige, she spoke:

"Hello, are you a newbie here?" When she spoke she sounded unwell, her voice was dry and croaky.

"I've been here since I was born, well that's what I think." "My name is Teri Wallus, I…" The woman had suddenly fallen asleep. _What the hell? _Paige tried to orb but she couldn't, something was restricting her, but what? _What am I going to do? _she thought.

……………………………………………………………………………...

Phoebe sat in the back of Piper's blue SUV, wondering what they would find. The three of them had decided to follow the address from the witch that had visited them. Piper was driving, while Leo read out the instructions on how to get to The Old Warehouse.

"Take a left down Traction Avenue." He read out. Piper turned the steering wheel and the car turned to the left. Phoebe looked out her window, at the passing trees, but something struck her as strange, there had been no houses for miles. Leo's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Stop! This is it." He said and they all got out the car.

……………………………………………………………………………

Paige thought she heard something, something near. She strained her ears and heard the pitter-patter of footsteps. _Who could that be? _ She asked herself. Two figures came into view and they were carrying a small piece of white machinery. The figures stopped in front of Paige's cell and turned, revealing whom they were. Guards. _What do they want with me? _The guards turned the machinery towards Paige. A red beam shot out the end. _LASER! _Paige's mental alarms went off and before she could try to move, it hit her straight in the eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………...

Piper stared at the old, battered door in front of her. It was padlocked. She sighed and flicked her wrists in the direction of the door. A green force field quickly appeared around the padlock. It deflected Piper's blast and sent the group flying into a nearby fence.

"Ow! No one told me padlocks had force fields!" Piper said, getting to her feet. "Who's got a plan?" Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe.

"Well, someone can try and get this door open somehow." He said. Phoebe's face lit up.

"I've got a plan!" she exclaimed. Piper raised her eyebrows and looked at Phoebe with disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll go round the corner and see if I can find another way in and you two can tackle this door." Leo looked at Piper and turned back to Phoebe.

"I think that's a great idea." He told her. Phoebe smiled and started to walk off, just as she was about to turn the corner she turned to look at Piper and Leo.

"Well, you guys knock yourselves out! Bye." She turned and left.

"Any ideas?" Leo asked Piper.

"Nope."

……………………………………………………………………………

Paige exhaled a long breath. _Ah, another day in my bedroom. _She looked around at the interior. _A pretty small bedroom too! _She thought with a smile. _Life is great!_

……………………………………………………………………………...

Phoebe climbed on a couple crates and jumped onto the top of a lorry. To her left was a weak looking window and Phoebe had decided it might let her in. She took a step back and ran and jumped to the roof of the shed opposite her. Phoebe placed her hands on different sides of the window and pulled. The windowpane easily came out; Phoebe left it leaning against the wall and climbed in the hole. Inside was a bare room with a set of stairs. Phoebe raced over to the stairs and started to climb down them.

……………………………………………………………………………...

Piper and Leo had successfully managed to open the door by Piper blasting it constantly and before the blast was deflected, Leo threw rocks at it. When the rock was deflected Piper blew it up. The force field finally gave up. Now, they were in a hallway with nothing apart from crates lining the walls.

"What do you think is in the crates?" Leo asked eyeing a few crates.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Came Piper's reply. She faced one of the crates and blew it up shattering wood splinters everywhere. Piper moved forward to look at what had been in the crates. Leo followed her and looked into the pile of wood.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed staring open- mouthed at the contents.

……………………………………………………………………………...

Phoebe was now on the lower level. _I have to find Paige! And quickly! _Phoebe thought.

"Come on, let's go." A male voice said, interrupting the silence. Phoebe looked down the corridor and saw nothing but heard footsteps. She dived for the nearest door and clambered in. It was a broom cupboard and Phoebe had to move some brooms so she could fit. When she was comfortable, she peered through a crack in the door. Two men came past.

"She deserves to go in the crates, absolutely disgusting!" one of them said. Once they had trotted off, Phoebe pushed open the door and tried to answer some of her own questions:

_Who is she? And, the crates? What the hell is that? I'll think about that later, right now I need to find Paige. _Phoebe thought, refocusing. Phoebe saw a vent in the ceiling and jumped up to it, pulled open the grill and jumped back down. _Now to get out of here! _She thought. She jumped up for a second time, but this time she pulled herself through.

……………………………………………………………………………

Leo couldn't look away, but he wanted to. Piper looked at her spouse and asked him:

"How does something like that happen?" She turned back to look at the crate remains, a pair of handcuffs on a pair of body-less hands.

"I don't know, but we should probably just keep moving and keep _out _of crates!" Leo said. Piper laughed.

"Yeah." For a few moments there was a silence but then Piper said:

"Let's go down those stairs."

……………………………………………………………………………...

Phoebe crawled through the ventilation system and looked down to see if she could find Paige. _Oh my god, it's her! _

"Psst. Paige. Paige, up here." Phoebe whispered. Paige looked around when she heard Phoebe's voice, but couldn't find the source so she went back to lazily lying in her cell. Phoebe pushed open the vent and jumped down landing in a neat position in front of Paige.

"Piper, Leo!" Phoebe hissed. A shower of blue lights erupted next to Phoebe.

"What is it?" Leo asked. Phoebe pointed to Paige. "Oh."

Piper kneeled in front of Paige.

"Paige, it's me, Piper, your sister, we've got to go." Paige looked up at Piper, scanning her up and down.

"Hello, Piper. I have to tell you I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, great!" Piper said sarcastically, standing up. "What should we do?"

"Honestly, I think we should just take her and go." Phoebe told Piper. After an agreement, Piper blew open the lock, stood Paige up and walked with her, Phoebe and Leo down the hallway. They came to a room, which was full of bookshelves stacked to the top with ancient-looking books. A marble fireplace was at the end of the room with a fire crackling inside it. A chair was behind a desk covered in paper, books, quills, ink and pens. The chair was facing the fireplace, so the charmed ones couldn't see if there was anyone in it. Then the chair spun round. The occupant was a dark-haired man. His eyes were brown and his skin was very pale. He was wearing red velvet robes and lots of expensive accessories.

"Good evening. I believe you have something of mine." He said, putting a hand out. Phoebe stepped forward and placed her hands on the desk and stared into the man's face and said:

"Paige is ours'" He flicked his hand and Phoebe went flying into a bookcase, shattering the wood and scattering some books. A smug grin spread across his face.

"No she isn't." He stood up, walked over to Piper and reached out for her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me, freak!" She flicked her wrists and the demon stumbled back in shock. Piper had blown off his arm. Paige looked around.

"What am I doing here? Piper? Leo?" she asked. Suddenly, Phoebe called to Piper and Leo:

"Kill him and Paige gets her memory back!" Leo blasted a surge of electricity towards the demon, causing his other arm to disappear.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked. The demon telekinetically threw the group across the room with his eyes, because of the lack of arms.

"Take this!" Phoebe shouted as she threw a splinter of wood at one of his legs, ripping it off.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The demon screamed in pain. Suddenly, the alarms went off and other demons flamed in. The room plunged into battle. Phoebe was thrown into a cupboard and the door slammed shut.

_CLANG! _A red axe had fallen down. Phoebe picked up the axe and crawled out the cupboard, making sure she wasn't seen. When she was behind the demon she pulled back the axe. _Say your prayers! _And swung it straight into his head. He screamed and burst into flames, just like every other demon in the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Paige asked.

"Well, you were kidnapped and brought into this demon slaughterhouse." Piper explained.

"Nice." Paige said, laughing at her own little joke.

"So, do you remember anything?" Leo asked. Paige thought for a moment and then said:

"I remember going to bed and the next thing I know I'm talking with you guys. The rest is all just fuzzy."

"Come on let's get in the car." Phoebe said.

……………………………………………………………………………

Paige smiled as the car pulled up into the drive. She got out a smelt the air.

"Ah, home, sweet, home." She said as she stepped inside the Halliwell Manor once again.


End file.
